


Sick

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels don't <em>get</em> sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Jimmy Novak has an elevated body temperature. Castiel ignores it. A side effect of having that many souls in his body, doubtless.

The body temperature stays elevated. Castiel continues to ignore it.

The body temperature rises. It is not of import.

Castiel doesn't realize anything is wrong until he loses consciousness. When he wakes, he thinks he died, though it's odd that he's in heaven, not...wherever angels go when they die. He must be in heaven. Dean and Sam are there, and after the things he said to them when last he saw them, it is not possible that they would approach him of their own accord. Therefore, they are constructs of Castiel's mind.

"Here, drink this," Sam says, and Castiel obeys.

"You idiot, you scared us," Dean says gruffly.

Odd that these are constructs, not memories.


End file.
